


Scratching an Itch

by SylvanWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, naked fun times of a sort, unapologetic punning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: For the prompt word "frustration":  Steve scratches Tony's itch.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	Scratching an Itch

Tony is naked, sweaty, and squirming with frustration as Steve works him over, digging in, trying to find the sweet spot.

“Fuck, harder,” Tony says, though Steve’s not sure if there’s a comma in there or not.

Steve shifts, fingers digging into Tony’s back, Tony’s shoulder blades sharp as he arches and grunts beneath him.

Every time Tony shoves himself up toward Steve, Steve feels it in his dick, but he manfully recites baseball stats in his head and keeps his focus on Tony’s relief.

“There!” Tony screams, going still as stone, and Steve blasphemes and concentrates on giving Tony what he needs.

“Yes!” Tony cries, “God, Steve, yeah, that’s it, that’s it, yeah!” and then melts bonelessly into the mattress, his back a welter of criss-crossed scratch-marks, signs of Steve’s dogged pursuit of the itch that had been driving Tony wild.


End file.
